kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrooge McDuck
Twilight Town |family = Donald Duck Huey, Dewey, and Louie |gender = Male |origin = Scrooge McDuck and Money |va english = Alan Young Enn Reitel |va japanese = Atsushi Ii }} Scrooge McDuck is a character that appears in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts III. He is the uncle of Donald and the grand uncle of the trio Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Before the events of Kingdom Hearts, Scrooge McDuck traveled with King Mickey on a Gummi Ship trying to make a Gummi Highway and setting up a business empire. They had to part ways when the Heartless started to appear in the Universe of Kingdom Hearts#Realm of Lightm of Light. Personality Scrooge is the richest duck in the world, having gained his massive wealth from hard work and being "tougher than the toughies and smarter then the smarties and making it square," on the course of his many adventures in finding treasure and through mining and other business endeavors. He's a traveler by nature, journeying all over, and even between worlds, in search of treasure and ways of expanding his many businesses. Having worked so hard to acquire his wealth, Scrooge has become rather stingy and greedy; he loves his money more than anything in the world and seldom spends any more of it than he has to. Still, he values honesty and fair play, and doesn't like to be in anyone's debt. Like his nephew, Donald, he has a temper, and can appear grouchy and selfish, but is essentially a good-hearted person. He also cares for his family more than his money. Physical Appearance Scrooge, like the other members of his family, is an anthropomorphized duck with white plumage, four-fingered hands, light blue eyes, yellow-orange feet, and a bill of the same yellow-orange color. He has a thick, half-ring of ruffled feathers going around the back of his head, creating the image of an old, balding man. Scrooge's wealth allows him to dress in fine, stereotypically "rich" clothing. He wears a blue jacket with a folded-down, red collar, red cuffs, and a yellow button near the neck. He keeps the jacket shut with a red belt. A black top hat with a red band near the brim sits on his head, and he wears pince-nez glasses. He also wears red spats on his feet. Completing his image as an old, rich man, Scrooge walks around with a brown cane with a gold tip. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Scrooge McDuck appears in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep in Radiant Garden. Scrooge had already amassed a giant fortune in Disney Town, but wished to take his fortunes even further, to "cosmic levels". So, he had an acquaintance of his, Merlin, transport him to Radiant Garden. Here, Scrooge planned to start up a new business selling Sea-Salt ice cream. By the time the Keyblade wielders arrive, Scrooge has yet to set up a proper shop. Right after Ventus runs after Mickey, Aqua arrives in Radiant Garden and asks Scrooge where Terra went. Misunderstanding who she was looking for, Scrooge points Aqua towards Hollow Bastion, where Ven had run towards. He is later found in Castle Town in Aqua's story. Scrooge later properly met Ventus after being saved from the Trinity Armor's torso as it was attracted to his greed. Scrooge then wished to thank Ventus, delaying him from pursuing the Unversed. As thanks for the rescue, Scrooge bestowed Ventus with three life-time passes to Disney Town. During the end credits, Scrooge sells two sticks of ice cream to Lea and Isa. ''Kingdom Hearts II Scrooge McDuck resides in Hollow Bastion during the events of ''Kingdom Hearts II, along with his three great nephews. He meets Sora, Donald, and Goofy during their first visit to Hollow Bastion, Donald and Scrooge both surprised to see each other. He now owns part of the town and his house seems to be built above the synthesizing shop. Opposite of the shop is a large freezer where McDuck tries to recreate the original sea-salt ice cream flavor, but is having little success. Throughout the visits to Hollow Bastion, Scrooge becomes closer and closer to achieving his goal, eventually succeeding. Oddly, though, Scrooge's form of currency is not referred to as munny. If you want to play the Skateboard freestyle mini-game in Hollow Bastion, you have to talk to Scrooge. In the end credits after Sora and Riku defeat Xemnas and return to Destiny Islands, Scrooge is seen with King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, the nephews, and Chip and Dale back at Disney Castle. Also in the end credits, you can see Yuffie handing out Scrooge's ice cream to everybody. After Kingdom Hearts II At some point during his travels, Scrooge encounters Little Chef, a rat who has exceedingly talented cooking abilities after enjoying one of his dishes and was willing to expand his culinary horizons. Scrooge took this as an opportunity and brought the small rat over to Twilight Town to financed Le Grand Bistrot to fulfill Little Chef's dream. In addition, he also sets up a film festival in the Tram Common with Hayner, Pence and Olette putting posters advertising the films. ''Kingdom Hearts III In Twilight Town, Scrooge has a run-in with Sora, Goofy, and his nephew Donald and thanks to them for saving Little Chef from the heartless and in acquiring the ingredients he needed for his meals, by which their reward being a 'tarte aux fruits' made by Little Chef himself. Scrooge tells the history of the bistro's creation and informs the trio to keep an eye out for any new or exquisite ingredients while they're on their travels and to return to the restaurant and assist Little Chef in cooking the new meals with the ingredients they discovered. He also informs them of a chance to play new mini-games on the phone Sora had just obtained by scanning the bar codes on the restaurant posters scattered all around the game, claiming it was a good business strategy to attract more customers to visit his new restaurant. Scrooge can also be seen gifting Sora a new item every time the restaurant gains another star by extending the menu list with the proper ingredients obtained. In the end credits, following Master Xehanort's ultimate defeat, Scrooge is seen within the background as customers begin swarming in front of the restaurant waiting for a meal. Scrooge goes into the kitchen to see what's the problem but is surprised to see Little Chef cooking better than ever while preparing all the dishes to come out. Origin Debuting in the 1947 Carl Barks comic story, ''Christmas on Bear Mountain, Scrooge was originally planned as a one-shot character, but as Carl Barks quickly saw the potential for him, he began making further appearances and soon became a major character in Disney comics, going from supporting character in Donald Duck stories to eventually getting his own comic series in 1952. Disney early on wanted to use Scrooge in cartoons, but apart from a brief cameo on the The Mickey Mouse Club TV series, he remained a comics-only character until 1967, when the short Scrooge McDuck and Money made his "official" debut in animation. He was used sporadically in cartoons after that, his most notable role being in the 1983 featurette Mickey's Christmas Carol, where he played his Dickensian namesake, Ebenezer Scrooge. In 1987, twenty years after his animated debut and forty years after his comics debut, Scrooge became the main star (alongside Huey, Dewey, and Louie) of the animated series DuckTales, which loosely adapted many of the original stories from the comics which was later given a reboot 30 years later which also included adapting more characters from the comics which were not in the original animated series. de:Dagobert Duck es:Tío Gilito fr:Picsou Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Final Mix Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III